Truly Great Thing
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Aaron Hotchner discovers a truly great thing to help him and Jack recover from their lose. Will everyone see it that way? Spoilers for 100 and  possibly others. Title: all I did was put my iPod on Shuffle. It fits. Rated for later chapters to be safe.
1. A Night Out

**A Night Out**

Aaron watched the woman standing at the bar. He watched her since she walked into the bar. Dave and Morgan would be impressed with his eye: she a little shorter than average; had short, curly, brunette hair; curvy; and had a nice tanned tint to her skin, which he saw plenty of thanks to her short, low-cut black dress. She looked bored, standing up there, all alone.

He walked up to her. "Can I get another, please?" He smiled at the woman. "Can I get you a drink?"

"You gonna ask me to dance?" Hotch stared at her. She looked up at him with grey blue eyes. "I saw you staring about forty minutes ago… are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Well, I was going to but now…" He turned and walked away.

He rounded the bar and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wanna dance?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Wait, I'm Aaron."

"Resa."

"Strange name."

"It's short for Teresa."

"So, was that the best pickup line you have?"

Aaron put on a serious face. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together."

Resa doubled over with laughter. "That's terrible!"

Aaron took her out onto the dance floor and spun her for three dances.

The he took her out for coffee. It was about two in the morning when he walked her back to her hotel room.

Aaron looked at her as he braced himself against the wall, blocking her way to the room. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I."

He couldn't resist. He slipped his arm around her neck, his other around her waist and he kissed her. She didn't pull away. He began kissing her more fiercely but she seemed to like it. She pulled herself closer to him. She let her mouth open and he didn't hesitate. She sunk back into the wall at the contact. Aaron let his hands roam to the hem of her dress and let his fingers brush against her skin. He started kissing her neck.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, breathless.

"I shouldn't." But she had already dragged him into the room and in no time pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He could already see that this woman was in control so he let her lead him. He let her place his hands under her dress and on her thighs. Aaron didn't know how long they were kissing for. He did know that this woman was amazing. Slowly gaining back control, Aaron moved his hands to her cheeks. He liked the feeling of her tongue behind his ear.

"Can I buy you dinner?" he asked. Resa looked at him and laughed. "I think we've gone past that part." She undid the first couple of buttons of his shirt and started kissing his chest. He had to admit it was tempting to let her keep going, but as she began doing more buttons, getting closer to the scars, he pushed her away. "I don't do this... pick up girls in bars and bring them back to a hotel room. I... really want to see you and I really want to finish this." He ran his hand up her thigh.

She giggled. "I'd like that. But..." Her smile faded.

Aaron knew he'd seen this face somewhere before. On a case maybe. He needed to get to know her better. "But what?" he asked, pulling her lips to his quickly.

"But... I don't know how long I'm here for. I just came by to visit my sister. I literally just arrived in town."

"And your first port of call was a bar?"

Resa slapped him playfully. "I'm not sure where she lives."

"Please can I buy you dinner?" Resa smiled. "I know where you live."

She climbed off him and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I don't think that that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" he sighed, frustrated by this loop.

"I'm just… everything is a mess right now. I have to focus on finding my sister." She picked up his hand. "When I find her… well, do you go to that bar often?"

"No." Hotch climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"Please!" He turned back to face her. "Can I have your number? I do want to see you again, but I can't afford to stay here. I just need to talk to my sister and then… Can I call you?"

"There's really no point. Not if you're not staying town." Hotch closed the door behind him and called a cab to take him home.


	2. Finding Resa

**Finding Resa**

When Aaron Hotchner came into consciousness the next morning, when he was asleep but alert, He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember that he had a son, or that the night before he asked Jessica to come over and stay so that he could go drown his sorrows almost a year after Haley's death. The one thing he remembered was the woman he had met last night, and that he was a complete ass to her when she was trying to compromise with him. "Shit!" he said aloud. He wasn't insanely drunk last night, but why he acted the way he did was beyond his knowledge. He wanted to see her again. And only one person could help him find her.

Hotch jumped into the shower and quickly washed and dressed, determined to get to work early, get Garcia's help and have a lunch date with Resa that afternoon. He hurried into the kitchen where Jack and Jessica were still in pyjamas, sitting down to breakfast.

"Hey, buddy." He placed a kiss on Jack's head. Jack acknowledged his dad and went back to playing with his breakfast.

Jessica handed Aaron a black coffee. "You said a bad word this morning. Didn't he, Jack?" Jack nodded

Aaron knelt down beside Jack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He stroked his hair. "Is that what's bothering you?" Jack shook his head.

"Jack had a bad dream too…" Aaron frowned, but quickly understood what Jessica thought. "But his was last night while you were out."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I promise, I won't be out late like that again. Ok?" Jack nodded. "Finish your breakfast and get ready for school." Aaron helped Jessica clean up. "I'll take him to school. I can be a little late today."

Jessica scrutinised him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to talk to him about something."

* * *

Aaron pulled up outside the school. Jack went to open the door. "Jack, hang on a sec. Is everything alright?"

"I guess."

"No, Jack. You need to be sure. Is everything ok?"

"Daddy, can't I come to work with you?"

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

"I do. But I want to come with you."

"Jack, you have to go to school." Hotch looked out the window. "Does it have anything to do with mom?" Silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"You don't have to talk to _me. _You can talk to… someone. I really think it could help."

"You were wrong before."

Hotch froze. "Yeah, I was." He watched as the cars pulled up. "Come on." He walked Jack up the steps. "We'll talk when I get home?"

"Bye dad." Jack walked away without saying anything else.

* * *

Aaron walked slowly towards Garcia's office, no longer sure if this was such a good idea. He needed to focus on Jack. He knocked and reached his point of no return. Garcia and Kevin were deep in conversation. "Sir, is everything ok?" she asked immediately as she looked up.

"Yes, everything's fine. I need you to look into something for me."

"Sure."

He looked at Kevin. "Something… personal."

Kevin looked from Hotch to Garcia. "Oh, right… I'll just." He stood up. "Yeah.""Thanks."

"What can I do for you O Captain, my Captain?"

"I need you to find someone for me. Her name is Teresa. She's staying at the Lincoln." He looked away. "I'm not sure what room."

"Ok, well, there're fifteen Teresa's staying there. What's her last name?"

"I don't know. Can you pull up their driver's licenses?"

She did. Fourteen came up, but Resa wasn't there. "She's probably not using a credit card then."

"Can you check number fifteen's driver's licence?"

"Nothing. It must be a fake name… Who is she?"

"I don't know." He glanced down at Garcia who was staring at him questioningly, a smirk on her face. "I went to a bar last night… and I met her."

"So you know nothing about her? Except her name?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, hey," Emily walked into the room."Morning" Hotch replied.

"Briefing?" she said.

"Right, I completely forgot!" Hotch said as he walked toward the door. "Where's JJ?"

"Office. You want me to go get her?"

"No. I'll do it." He needed time away from Emily, Garcia, the team. Just a moment.

"Sir, do you want me to keep digging?"Hotch hesitated. _Jack. _"No."

_What are you hiding from? _Hotch walked from Garcia's office to JJ's and knocked on the door, flicking through the file. He walked in. "Uh, briefing."

"Crap, I forgot." Hotch turned to leave. "Uh, Hotch."

He turned back and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Hotch?" He looked up and froze. "This is my sister. Resa."


End file.
